


Bibliopolium apertum est - Awake

by BettyAnnButterworth



Series: BettyAnnButterworth's Bipliopolium Collection [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyAnnButterworth/pseuds/BettyAnnButterworth
Summary: [We have two lives& the second begins when you realize you only have one.]I counted my years& realized that I haveLess time to live by,Than I have lived so far.[...]I no longer have the patienceTo stand absurd people who,despite their chronological age,have not grown up.My time is too short:I want the essence,my spirit is in a hurry.I do not have much candyIn the package anymore.[...]I want to surround myself with peoplewho know how to touch the hearts of those whom hard strokes of lifehave learned to grow with sweet touches of the soul.Yes, I'm in a hurry.I'm in a hurry to live with the intensity that only maturity can give.I do not intend to waste any of the remaining desserts.I am sure they will be exquisite,much more than those eaten so far.My goal is to reach the end satisfiedand at peace with my loved ones and my conscience.We have two lives& the second begins when you realize you only have one.- Mario de Andrade (1893-1945) poet, novelist, essayist and musicologist
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BettyAnnButterworth's Bipliopolium Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Monday, June 1

__

# Encore

_At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet._

_\- Plato_

Tom walks in, to music blaring from the stereo. While Alex is unaware of him stepping behind her as she gets something from the fridge, he distantly tries to place the provocative female singer as she demands for someone to loosen up her buttons. Much more importantly though, Alex shakes her butt enticingly to the rhythm and moves her hips in a way that cannot possibly go by uncommented.

She shrieks as he picks her up at the waist and spins her around, and immediately starts to devour her. After the first moment of shock her body recognizes him, becomes loose and clings to him, starts pushing back and grabs at his back side with a determination that can only mean one satisfying outcome. However, when she touches his face and opens her eyes in confusion, he is in for a surprise. And not the one he had intended.

“What the hell have you done?!?”

Tom starts to draw back and stutter but she won’t let him get a word in edgewise.

“I thought you went to pick up a suit. What happened?!?”

Her eyes are almost comically open in shock. The plan had been to impress her when he not only went to meet with his tailor but also a barber.

“How can you be even more attractive?”

Ah, okay, so it’s not that bad after all, she is just surprised.

“How dare you! I forbid you to shave ever again. Or cut your hair, for that matter. Ever.”

He isn’t sure if he should simply laugh or apologize. But she is not done.

“Wait, are these contact lenses? Put them back in the case. Get your glasses. Right now!”

He decides the best is way to stop Alex is to go back to kissing her.


	2. Interlude

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyAnnButterworth/pseuds/BettyAnnButterworth)

[Subscribe here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyAnnButterworth/pseuds/BettyAnnButterworth)


End file.
